


Six Good Reasons

by AFey



Series: Challenge #1 Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics Writer’s Bingo [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Bingo Entry Challenge #1, F/F, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey
Summary: Three months after Paris, Andy leaves Runway for a job at The New Yorker.  The only thing between her and the great escape is the mandatory exit interview. Just how honest should she be?





	Six Good Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt - “secret”.
> 
> This one is less angsty and more fun than many of my other fics. At least, that’s the aim. 
> 
> As always, thanks to all those who leave kudos and comments. It warms my Priestly-like heart. :)
> 
> (Grouped together in a series so I can keep track of which fic is part of what challenge)

Andy despises lies. Be it in her personal or professional life, she hates deceit. As far as she’s concerned, only the weak and corrupt resort to falsehoods. The only exception to her no-lies policy is when she needs to protect someone she cares about. Only then will she lie, her almost tangible guilt more often than not sabotaging her best efforts. Which would be fine except that she’s now preparing to lie her way through an exit interview and needs to be convincing.

Sherry smiles at her. “This is all just standard practice, Andy. No need to be nervous.”

She smiles back and says, “Oh, I’m not nervous.” Which is a total lie of course and one she tells to save face so it’s not even acceptable under her exception policy. God, her time at _Runway_ really has changed her.

Sherry graces her with a dubious look but thankfully proceeds with the interview.

“So, the exit interview consists of six questions. Totally routine. There are no wrong answers. We just want to get an idea of what you liked about your job and what we can do as an organization to retain our employees.”

“Okay,” she replies, even though both Sherry and her know that nothing Andy says during the interview will change conditions for her successor. Still, she needs to be careful so she doesn’t make life hard for herself.

“Great. So the first question. Why are you leaving your job as Miranda’s assistant?”

Andy manages not to sigh with relief. At least this is a question she can answer honestly.

“A job opened up at The New Yorker and I applied for it. With my experience writing for the student newspaper at Northwestern and Miranda’s recommendation I was able to land an interview.” She smiles and continues, “Thankfully, the interview went well.” She doesn’t add that any interview devoid of dismissive hand gestures and the words “that’s all” can be considered to have gone well. Such information is irrelevant.

Sherry nods as she types up the response.

“Okay. Now, what was your relationship like with Miranda?”

From the way she asks the question Andy can tell she’s dreading the answer. Of course a person in Human Resources would be well versed on what it’s like to work for the editor.

“Well, I won’t lie. It was a bit rocky at the start. It took me awhile to adjust to her expectations. But once I understood the importance of her position, it made my life easier.”

Sherry raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

Andy laughs and says, “Don’t get me wrong. Achieving the near impossible was challenging but once I realised how much it really helped Miranda, I didn’t waste my time being resentful. That let me focus on anticipating her needs and ensuring her day went smoothly.” Naturally, she leaves out the exact details of the needs she enjoyed anticipating. Technically, it’s a lie of omission but she figures it’s kinder to spare Sherry the mental images.

“Right,” says Sherry, as she finishes noting her answer. “Now, what did you like most about your job?”

At this, Andy pauses and considers her response. There’s no way in hell she can be honest about what she liked the _most_.

“I really enjoyed learning more about the publishing industry. Seeing how each issue grew from separate ideas into a perfectly integrated and polished product each month was amazing.” As an answer, it’s pretty boring but at least it won’t leave Sherry permanently scarred. And it will protect Miranda’s privacy.

“Hmmm,” comes the response. It sounds like Sherry is unimpressed by the answer. Just as well there are no wrong answers in an exit interview.

“And what did you dislike the most?”

Andy thinks about all the ways this question has probably been answered in the past. How many assistants told the truth? How many were smart enough not to self destruct? 

“I have to admit I was never a fan of carrying searing hot coffee. I was always worried I’d manage to spill it on myself or worse, on some expensive, irreplaceable piece of clothing.” There’s no way she can say that what she really hated was being sent on errands when she’d rather have been in the office with Miranda.

Sherry snorts in disbelief but notes the response.

“What was the main factor behind your decision to accept your new job?”

By now, Andy’s feeling bored. There’s really not much difference between this question and the one that Sherry first asked her. Though if she answered honestly it would be another matter.

“Well, I came to New York to be a writer and this new job is one step closer to achieving that dream.” She doesn’t elaborate. That’s the truth. More or less.

A few moments pass and then Sherry clears her throat.

“Okay, last question. What skills or qualities do you think we should look for in your replacement?”

Andy resists the urge to smirk. There’s no chance she’ll answer this question honestly. There’s no one else who can calm Miranda like she does. No one else who can anticipate Miranda’s needs. It’s not arrogance. It’s what Miranda told her when she handed in her resignation.

“Miranda needs someone who works hard and can think for themselves. They need to be able to multi-task and should be proficient in shorthand. It really helped me keep track of Miranda’s requests.” Well, demands is more like it, but she figures a positive spin can’t hurt.

Sherry is silent for a few moments as she finishes up her notes. When she looks up at Andy there’s a slight smile on her face.

“I have to say, Andy. That’s the most positive exit interview I’ve ever conducted with one of Miranda’s ex-assistants.”

“What can I say? I guess we were a good match.”

  *****

 

Andy knocks on the front door and waits impatiently in the cold. This is the moment she’s been waiting for ever since she walked out of the Elias-Clarke building. When the door finally opens, the expected greeting is absent.

“I wish you hadn’t turned in your key. You know how much I detest answering the door.” The words are sharp, but Andy is familiar with the teasing tone that underlies them.

“It’s lovely to see you too.”

Miranda grabs her arm and drags her inside the townhouse. Andy manages not to trip over in the foyer.

“Don’t be cheeky. Just because you’re no longer my assistant doesn’t mean I won’t discipline you, Andrea.”

Andy wraps her arms around her Miranda’s waist and whispers in her ear. “We both know just how much I hate to be punished.”

Miranda pulls away, a smirk on her face. “Yes, begging me not to stop is clearly a sign of your distaste,” she says while helping Andy out of her coat. She places it in the hallway closet and returns to her side.

Andy links her arm through Miranda’s. “Come on, let’s go to the study and have a drink. I’ll tell you all about my exit interview.”

“No need,” Miranda replies as they head down the hallway. “Sherry already sent me a copy of her notes. I was very impressed. Honesty balanced by good judgement and barely a lie in sight.”

“You’ve seen it already?”

“Yes. It’s standard practice for managers to see the reports of course. But since it was more positive than usual, I think Sherry was particularly keen to forward it onto me.”

They continue in silence towards the study. Once they enter the room, Andy takes a seat on the couch while Miranda pours them both a glass of wine.

“I was nervous beforehand, thinking I’d probably slip up.”

Miranda walks towards the couch and hands Andy her drink before taking a seat. “I’ve never had to participate in the charade. It all sounds rather dull.” 

“Lucky you,” Andy replies, a hint of resentment in her voice.

Miranda moves a little closer and reaches for her lover’s hand. “Oh, it can’t have been that hard, Andrea. We’ve been keeping our relationship a secret for almost three months.” 

”No, it wasn’t hard as such. But it was one more person I had to deceive.”

”I know how you hate deceit, Andrea. Believe me, I wish it didn’t have to be this way. But we need to keep this a secret for now. If Irv found out, not to mention the press...”

”I know. But when someone asks you specific questions, it can be difficult not to blurt out the truth.”

Miranda takes a sip of her wine and says, “it can’t have been that hard to slightly deceive a Human Resources employee you’ll never see again.”

“Okay. Maybe you should try it then.”

“Andrea, I’m not leaving Runway anytime soon.”

Andy smiles and kisses Miranda’s hand. “I mean why don’t we try some role-playing. I’ll pretend to be Sherry and you answer the questions.”

“That’s not the kind of role-playing I’m interested in,” says Miranda right after an epic eye roll.

“Come on. I’ll make it fun.”

Miranda mutters something unintelligible and then says more clearly, “very well, if you insist.”

Andy bounces in her seat and pulls her hand from Miranda’s grasp. “Gotta keep this professional.”

“By all means. Let’s make sure this fake exit interview is conducted in a professional manner.”

“Okay. Let’s begin. Why did Andy leave her job as your assistant?”

“Andrea,” she says firmly, “was an adequate assistant-“

“You’re supposed to be honest, Miranda.”

“Very well,” comes the imperious reply. “While Andrea was much more than an adequate assistant, I felt that it was time she applied for a job that would foster her abilities as a writer.”

“I see. It sounds like you’ll miss her skills around the office.”

“Perhaps.”

“Next question. How would you describe your relationship with Andy?”

Miranda looks at her closely, a slight smirk on her face. “At first, she was both impertinent and naive, believing the world of fashion was somehow beneath her. It was frustrating how little she thought of my life’s work.”

“Really?” asks Andy, as she begins to unbutton her blouse. “And later?”

Miranda swallows, but maintains her composure. “Later she came to realise the importance of my work and the role she could play in making my days run smoothly.”

“Sounds like you forged a successful working relationship,” says Andy as she casually discards her blouse.

Miranda briefly closes her eyes, then opens them. “You might say that.”

“What would you say Andy liked most about being your assistant?”

A groan is the the initial response, an understandable reaction since Andy is staring at Miranda while tweaking her own nipples.

“I think she liked, umm, assisting me.”

“That’s very eloquent. I can see why you’ve been a successful editor all these years.”

“Mock me all you like, Andrea. I’m quite certain Sherry didn’t conduct herself in this manner during your interview.”

Andy winks as she removes her bra. “Oh, you’d be surprised what mischief they get up to in Human Resources.”

“That’s enough teasing, Andrea,” says Miranda as she rises from the couch. “On your feet.”

“You’re no fun,” Andy says, before presenting Miranda with the fakest of pouts.

“Come upstairs with me now, and I’ll show you just how much fun I can be.”

With that, Andy gets up quickly and takes Miranda’s hand. “By all means, boss. Lead the way.”

Miranda squeezes Andy’s hand and then kisses her cheek. “Finally, a show of respect. I was starting to think you’d forgotten how.”

“Oh, ye of little faith.”


End file.
